


告解室

by myomegaisblind



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/pseuds/myomegaisblind
Summary: 托利索神父怀孕了，变得暴躁阴郁又非常horny，而好死不死的胡梅尔斯选择这时候来忏悔自己的罪过。





	告解室

**Author's Note:**

> 都是瞎编的，宗教上我什么也不懂，如有冒犯请点叉谢谢
> 
> 就是想看托儿所大肚子所以硬着头皮写了人生中第一篇abo，天雷滚滚，谨慎阅读，不要吓到
> 
> 以及胡大头真的是母零（……）

“神父，我必须要忏悔，我……”马茨·胡梅尔斯局促地坐在狭小的告解室里，明明已经在出门前想好了该如何表达自己的罪恶，但他似乎过于在意自己无法伸展的身体，忘了那套反复演练过的说辞。

“吱呀——”隔壁突然的响动让他脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来，他下意识地发出了受到惊吓的抽气声。

“哦别担心，”托利索神父尽量让自己的声音听起来轻柔，其实心里已经咒骂了好几次修理工哈维马丁内斯，“我这里的门一直有些问题。我敢保证这里除了你我没有旁人，你可以继续。”

“我……”胡梅尔斯深吸了一口气继续说道，“我就是无法停止……天哪”他用修长白皙的手遮住自己的脸，一时间无法继续。

托利索神父翻了个白眼，“ _你就是无法停止浪费我的时间_ ”，他腹诽道。这个人坐在这里五分钟了，还是什么都不肯说出来，而他的腰快要疼死了。他托着自己臃肿的肚子第三次调整了坐姿，而那个罪人还在不停的搓着自己的脸。“不能停止什么？你尽可以说出来，主会宽容你。”职业假声温柔地响起，连他自己都不得不佩服自己。

“我就是不能停止，想象自己被几个alpha围着，你知道……”

“ _哦_ ，”托利索神父终于明白他要说什么了，“ _相信我你不会想知道那是什么感觉的。_ ”

“我有个对我很好的alpha，我们结婚了，有了孩子，可是自从孩子出生后我觉得我不再是她生活的中心了，她好像每天只想着孩子、孩子、孩子……”

“ _得了吧，孩子才不是你的问题。_ ”

“她……我觉得她不愿意碰我了，所以我……”胡梅尔斯紧咬着嘴唇，“我会去一个偏僻的小酒吧，在那里肆意释放我的信息素，吸引别的Alpha来操我。哦，对不起，神父。”胡梅尔斯隔着栅栏紧张地看着隔壁的神父，神父低下头在胸前划着十字。

“你可以继续，我的孩子。注意用词。”神父依旧保持着不带任何情感的语调，而他的脑海里尽是自己仰面躺在办公桌上身上不着寸缕的画面，洛里修士站在他头顶方向揉弄着他饱满的胸脯，阴茎直挺挺地支楞在他的头侧，埃尔南德斯修士站在他的腰侧，照顾着他不停冒出前列腺液的阴茎，而吉鲁修士正在用那根粗长的阴茎操着他的屁股，刚才那一下堪堪略过他逐渐松动的生殖腔……

“……但是这对我来说根本不够，”正在告解的人声音突然拔高，中断了托利索神父的回忆，“我想要更多，两个，甚至三个、四个alpha一起……一起侵犯我，我就是不能停止这样肮脏的幻想……”

刚开始这里的所有其他男性神职人员都声称自己是Beta，托利索神父也是一样，所有人都用抑制剂和信息素遮盖喷雾隐瞒自己的第二性征。直到有一次托利索神父的抑制剂失效了——他严正怀疑是被某个人掉了包——他在寝室里突然发情了，整栋楼都能闻到他信息素的甜香，好像在那一瞬间所有其他人都露出了alpha狰狞的本性，他们扑向托利索神父的寝室，争先恐后的占有了这个甜美的omega。托利索神父再一次把手覆上突起的肚子，他甚至不知道谁才是这个孩子的另一个父亲。

“神父？”胡梅尔斯冷静下来，发现这里有些过于安静了。

“我在听。”托利索神父随口答应道，他伸了伸有些酥麻的长腿，一脚踢到了不停吱吱呀呀的门上。他随即倒抽了一口冷气，修理工哈维马丁内斯的脸出现在被他踢开的门缝里，他正趴伏在地上眼巴巴的仰视着自己。

“神父？”

“没……没事，你可以继续。”托利索神父觉得自己的语气这次可能有些失态。这时唱诗班的孩子们救了他，悠扬的歌声和浑厚的风琴声清晰的传到了这里。“哈维，你在这里干什么？”他压低声音质问着瞪圆了眼睛的修理工。

“我……修门？”哈维夸张地做着口型指着门。

“我知道对于一个已经有了家庭，甚至有了孩子的omega来说这种行为不可原谅，我是个罪人……”被孩子们纯洁的歌声打断后胡梅尔斯更加悔恨，他想到自己的儿子，他才开始学会咿咿呀呀的说意味不明的话语。

“主是宽容的。”托利索神父提高声音随口附和着，随后他立刻压低了声音怒斥着哈维：“你到底想干什么！”他注意到哈维的眼神直勾勾的盯着自己突出的肚子，坐姿让他的肚子明显得多了，他最近一直以发福为借口去领用更加宽大的袍子，平日里故意含着胸走来走去倒也不甚明显，但这个角度看过来实在是再明显不过了。

哈维张大了嘴甚至忘了压低自己的声音：“所以他们说的是真的。”托利索神父急的一脚踹上他有些蠢的脸，“闭嘴！”他紧张地扭头看向栅栏另一头的告解者，还好对方正沉浸于自己的悔恨中，脸深深地埋在手掌里，还在不断模模糊糊地忏悔着自己那些肮脏的幻想。

等他回过头去，哈维已经跪在他岔开的两腿之间，着了魔一样的抬起手想要摩挲那圆滚滚的肚子，神父羞愤地涨红了脸想要一脚踢开这个浑身脏污的修理工。“我看到他们对你做的事了，我当时就在你的办公室窗外，”憨厚的修理工眼里突然闪现了一丝精明，“你不会想要主教知道吧？”他的手试探地覆上肚子，他立刻感到一个有力的撞击迎上他的手掌，哈维被这充满保护欲的胎儿逗笑了，“它将来肯定是个霸道的alpha。”

“我希望你现在离开，一会儿再来修理这该死的门！”神父已经顾不上自己的用词，似乎孕激素已经彻底改变了他的脾气，自从意识到肚子里多了个不被容许存在的小东西，阴郁就占据了他心灵的大半。

哈维还是用那种看到神迹一般的眼神看着他，“神父，我也来告解我的罪，你不能拒绝我。”他的手颤抖着轻轻略过圆润肚子上的每一寸，“我要告解的罪过是，对神父肉体的欲望。”

“我还要……我还要坦诚一项罪过，我……”胡梅尔斯耳朵里满是他无法分辨的噪音，他试着理清自己的思路，“我勾引了我最好朋友的alpha！”说完他把头埋在手里开始抽泣。

“喔……他可比我糟糕多了。”哈维原本轻柔的手猛地覆上神父逐渐肿胀的欲望，神父又在心里骂了一句操，处于孕中后期的身体随时随地都要发情一般，任何肌肤之亲甚至是言语的刺激都能让他不自觉地流出水来。哈维有力的手隔着布料揉搓几下后伸到袍子下面去拽裤子的边缘，松垮的裤子很容易地被拉了下来。哈维又一次抬起头对视神父已经迷离的漂亮眼睛，接着微微一笑一把掀开袍子把自己的头埋进了神父的两腿之间。托利索死死咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音。

“你的朋友现在怎么样了？”等适应了哈维嘴里湿热的环境，神父随口问道。

“他离开了。他跟他的alpha离了婚，”胡梅尔斯窘迫地搓着手，手里满是他流下的泪痕，“但是，但是只有那一次，我再也没有做过别的什么……”

神父冷哼一声，一声高亢的童声掩盖了它。那条灵活的舌钻进他一张一翕冒着水的穴口，为了让进出更加自如哈维把神父两条结实的腿扛在了自己双肩，这突如其来的动作让神父猝不及防，两只手梆的一声撑在了座板上。

“神父？”胡梅尔斯终于意识到了不对劲的地方，他把脸凑到镂空栅栏边，隐约看到神父仰着头伸长了脖子，喉结在焦糖色的皮肤下来回的滚动，这时透过清纯的童声和悠扬的风琴，胡梅尔斯听到隐藏于其下那难耐的呼吸声和淫秽的水声，一股甜蜜的信息素压抑在层层的遮盖剂之下呼之欲出。

一股强大的怒火直冲胡梅尔斯的脑门，他站起来踢开告解室的门走出去，哈维跪趴着的下半身直映入他的眼帘，他走到哈维身后，穿着神父袍的年轻男人拿漂亮的眼睛迷蒙地看着他，沾湿的卷翘睫毛不停地忽闪着，他修长的手抚摸着罩在他袍子下摆里那颗脑袋，丝毫不知廉耻地舔着自己丰润的下唇。

但这都不是重点，重点是与他修长的身体毫不相称的臃肿的肚子。胡梅尔斯瞪圆了眼眨也不眨地看着那月份已经不小的孕肚，一脸的不可置信。

原本毫不在意的托利索神父感到他的眼神，立刻将另一只手保护性地放在肚子上。而袍子底下毫不知情的哈维攻略完湿漉漉的小穴，又用嘴包裹住神父已经完全勃起的阴茎，转而抽出右手，用三根手指操着已经完全放松下来的肉穴，哈维的左手也不闲着，它从衣服里绕过突起的肚子找到丰满的胸脯，大力的揉捏起来。三处要害同时被攻略，神父发出悠长绵软的一声呻吟，手撑着座板赶紧维持住自己的平衡。

胡梅尔斯气得浑身发抖，他想要大声叫骂发泄，但组织语言的能力好像再一次离他而去，他眼睁睁看着这淫乱的一幕，神父越来越大声的淫叫充斥着他的耳膜。

托利索知道自己很快就要坚持不住了，他看着刚刚还在虔诚向他忏悔的人用鄙夷的眼神盯着自己，嘴角竟泛起了一个自嘲的笑，他突然很想看看这样淫乱的自己。他稍微撑起身子，姿势的变化差点让他当场射出来，但他靠着自己仅存的一点意志力挺了过来，他最后看了一眼眼里放着火的告解者，然后一把将自己宽大的袍子掀到了胸口。

一身明晃晃的焦糖色皮肤呈现在胡梅尔斯面前，看起来光滑细腻，修长的双腿大大的敞开着，因怀孕而变大的乳晕呈现牛奶巧克力的颜色，而那高高耸起的肚子上甚至没有一道妊娠纹，神父仿佛身上真的披上了圣光，像一位终将带来光明的神祗。

胡梅尔斯的怒气像是被这样的圣光驱散了，他走过去，不知所措地用指尖轻轻描摹神父突出的肚脐周围，神父轻颤着抽了一口气，腾出手来揉捏未被照顾的另一侧乳头，而哈维也选择在这时加入一根手指狠狠按压他的前列腺，在逐渐提高的淫叫声中神父终于迎来了一次猛烈的高潮。

那股压抑着的甜蜜信息素终于喷薄而出，甚至胡梅尔斯也感到一阵腿软。哈维吞咽下精液后还在沉迷的舔舐神父的柱身，而随着高潮喷出的淫水顺着他的胳膊肘流下，在地上形成了一片水渍。

神父被情欲笼罩的眼睛逐渐恢复了清明，他看着眼神明显柔软下来的告解者，缓慢而坚定地说道：“性欲不是过错，我的孩子，压抑才是，你要学着释放，但你选错了方式。”神父放下袍子直起身子，手抚摸上哈维乱糟糟的头发，给他整理了一会儿之后示意他起身。

“你看着不像个柔弱的omega，”神父也跟着艰难的站起身，他这才发现告解者有多么高大健壮，“酒吧里那些乱七八糟的alpha配不上你，那个背弃你和你朋友的alpha也不配，你不是需要忏悔的人。”

哈维在神父的引领下慢慢凑近胡梅尔斯，两个人的身高差不多，这个距离哈维可以闻到对方被小心隐藏的信息素，像是有着奶油香气的咖啡味道。哈维轻轻往下掰着胡梅尔斯的下巴咬住了他的下唇，胡梅尔斯可以尝到神父精液和蜜液混合的味道，他主动把舌头伸进了修理工的口腔，探索着里面每一寸领地。

哈维遒劲有力的手指抠掐着胡梅尔斯强健的臀肌，胡梅尔斯紧张得绷紧了浑身的肌肉，“啪！”响亮的一个巴掌拍到他的屁股上，“放松点，美人。”哈维看着胡梅尔斯的眼神里充满了戏谑，他用目光尖锐地描摹着胡梅尔斯有些迷离的双眸，高挺的鼻子和有些俏皮的唇线，手上的动作更加粗鲁，揉捏臀肌的同时另一只手挤进胡梅尔斯两腿之间，摩擦着腿根上的软肉，引得对方发出一声呻吟，唱诗班的歌声选择在这时重新变得高亢。

托利索神父来到胡梅尔斯身后，灵活的手指绕到身前解开了他衬衣上面三颗扣子，胡梅尔斯低下头看着焦糖色的手指埋进淡粉色的布料里，接下来乳珠被微凉的手指捕捉继而揉搓，引得他又是一声呻吟。

神父和修理工合作，引导着高大的男人半躺在告解室门前铺设的厚实地毯上，鲜红的地毯映衬着男人半露的白皙胸膛，哈维迫不及待地解开了男人的裤子一把拉到脚踝。突如其来的暴露让胡梅尔斯紧张地把手覆在了要害部位。这时神父轻声地“嘘——”，轻柔而不容拒绝地一根根掰开他的手指，见眼前的omega放弃反抗，神父又开始拨弄肉穴入口处的耻毛，耻毛上沾满了粘腻的水珠，高大的omega早就湿的不像话。

哈维解开工装裤的腰带，边死死的盯着湿润的小穴边释放自己肿痛的alpha阴茎。

神父盘腿坐在地毯上让胡梅尔斯的头枕在自己的大腿，双手再一次伸进半敞开的衬衫揉搓两侧乳头，虽然离发情期还有一个月的时间，胡梅尔斯已经开始感受到颈后的腺体在不安地跳动。

哈维抬起omega粗壮的腿抗在肩上，阴茎直挺挺地操了进去。胡梅尔斯惊呼着仰头，有些吃痛地扭动，但他看到神父温柔地俯视着自己的脸庞立刻安静了下来。

“你该看看你自己，”神父柔声说道，“你美极了。”

哈维的抽插算不上温柔，胡梅尔斯依旧盯着神父的脸，两手不自觉地攀上神父同样结实的小臂。“上帝一定很爱你才给你这样漂亮的皮囊。”神父继续说着，胡梅尔斯满意地轻哼着，哈维加快了自己抽插的速度。

哈维托起omega的臀部掰开结实的臀瓣，进入得更加深入，他很快顶到了omega紧闭的生殖腔，胡梅尔斯突然感到一丝慌乱，求助地看着神父。

托利索立刻抽出右手按住哈维，给了他一个凌厉的眼神。本来像野兽一样冲刺的修理工立刻像犯了错的孩子一样低下头，缓缓放下了omega高高抬起的臀部，他闲下来的右手环住挺立着的omega阴茎，厚厚的老茧刮擦着阴茎上突出的青筋。Alpha强忍着在omega体内成结的冲动，在omega高潮后抽出自己射在对方大腿根上。

哈维喘息一会儿后便飞快地站起身整理好了自己的衣物，拿起工具若无其事地去修理告解室的门了。他知道唱诗班已经在进行最后一次合练。

胡梅尔斯还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，大口地呼吸着神父缓缓释放的甜美的信息素，他睁开眼看着神父依旧温柔地注视自己的样子，抓着神父小臂的手指紧了紧。

唱诗班的孩子们有序的走过门外，不时传来刻意压低的嬉笑声，下身依旧赤裸的胡梅尔斯却没有任何想要掩藏起来的羞涩，他平静地调整着呼吸，也慢慢地释放自己香醇的信息素。

“以后还会有更好的等着你，只因为你值得。”神父噙着笑说道。他知道不远处另一栋楼里，几个修士已经闻到了这醇香的omega信息素，因为他所熟悉的那些臭烘烘的alpha信息素也在蠢蠢欲动。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾很仓促，因为写的我腰酸背痛实在写不下去了，如果没看懂的话我解释一下……  
> 就是托利索神父黑化了勾引胡大头替他被不要脸的修士们挨艹嗯


End file.
